sweet dreams and nightmares
by Nyan Cat's Rainbows
Summary: SLUMBER PARTY WITH THE FANTASTIC FOURSOME! Dan Phil Chris and PJ find themselves having odd dreams. Kickthestickz, phan
1. Chapter 1

_**Part 1**_

The clock struck 3, Phil was sitting on the couch playing Spyro waiting for Dan to come home 'any time now' he thought seeing as it was 3 and Dan got out of class at 2:30. When ever Dan came home from Uni Phil heart would jump and he would be full of joy, like a puppy when his owner arrives home. He turned off the PlayStation and went to make tea for him and Dan then sat at the tale and stared at the door awaiting his friends arrival.

30 minutes passed, Phil was getting very worried, the most Dan has ever been late was 10 minute. He started thinking the worst, 'what if he got hurt, raped or murdered?' He was about to call the police, when he heard the door open with loud laughter coming with it.

"Phiiillll! IM HOME" Dan yelled. Phil bolted toward him and hugged him

"You're late, I thought something happened" Phil pulled away and pouted. Dan laughed.

"Well something did happened, I ran into Chris and Pj" he said as he gestured behind him where the two fellow youtubers were standing. They awkwardly waved when Phil looked up.

"Oh... Hey guys" Phil had to laugh at himself, he always jumped to the worst thoughts.

"Oh yeah, there staying the night, is that alright?" Dan blurted out

"Of course , FANTASTIC FOURSOME SLUMBERPARTY" Phil yelled full of glee

Since they had visitors they all slept in the the living room on air mattress' Dan and Phil on one and Chris and Pj on the other. Though they didn't fall asleep with out Chris saying sexual things to Pj and lots of hysterical laughter. Finally all was silent and they all drifted into deep dream filled sleep.

**Phil**

Out of the darkness of sleep appeared a light coming closer and closer. 'Am I dying?' Phil thought to himself. Once surrounded by the light scenery started appearing around him, he was in a Cemetery. He looked around, then froze as he saw a womanly figure running toward him. He was frozen with fright, the next thing he knew he was on the ground. He heard what sounded like a fight behind him,but he could not work up the courage to turn around. Finally there was a manly yell and he felt a lite tap on his shoulder, he quickly turn to see the woman he has been crushing on since he was 16. There was Sarah Michelle Gellar standing in front of him offering him some help up. He took her hand though still in shock.

"You're S-Sarah..Mi.. Michelle Gellar" He stuttered out. She laughed

"Who are you talking about, I'm Buffy" She replied as she stabbed him in the neck. Phil's eyes widened and then everything went black. He shot up from the air matress and looked around, he relised he was in the flat. Still breathing heavy he heard something next to him.

"Phil? Are you okay?" Dan whispered, voice full of rasp. Phil looked at him with fear in his eyes. "come here" Dan motioned for Phil to snuggle with him. Phil was hesitant, but accepted. He wrapped his hands around Dan's waist and Dan had his arms around his shoulders, it didnt take them long when they faded into sleep again.


	2. heartbreak

Part 2

Chris

As sleep had taken him he appeared in a bright white room with 4 doors each with a word written on them.

LOVE

FRIENDSHIP

FAMILY

DEATH

Out of the 4 doors he knew he had to choose one, that's how it worked in the movies right, so he chose the door that read LOVE. ' maybe it will show me the future of my love life, maybe it will show me with PJ' he blushed at that thought. He has had a crush on PJ ever since he met him, but he knew that he would never feel the same, they were friends that's all. Still he chose the LOVE door.

He slowly turned the knob on the door and pushed it open. A black shadow poured out and filled the white room. This made Chris even more scared. 'Whats happening, what is th-' his thoughts were cut off as he got sucked into the room. He tried to scream but nothing would come out. There was so much fear and pain and he couldn't do anything about it. All the heartbreak and sadness was being forced into his thoughts, tears started filling up his eyes 'stop' he thought

Suddenly he hit a flat surface with a thud. He lay there, all the painful thoughts slowly leaving his mind, he sighed in relief as he wiped his tears away. He look around it was a black he couldn't see anything. 'whats going on' he thought. Just then a spotlight turned on, pointed on a tall figure. Chris quickly got up and ran over to the figure. When he reached them the mysterious persons back was facing him. "hello" Chris squeaked out. The person slowly turned around. "p-PJ" he stuttered out. Pj was standing in front of Chris, just staring at him. "PJ what's going on? Whats wrong?" Pj didn't respond "Pj!" Chris started shaking him. PJ finally reacted, but not the way Chris wanted. He slowly lifted up his and slapped Chris. He hit him so hard he went flying.

Tears welled in his eyes once again as he laid on the ground with his hand brought up to his cheek. He stared at Pj who was slowly walking toward him "useless, annoying little shit" he said, Chris' heart ached at those words. PJ knelt in front of him and caressed his hurt cheek " I will never love you" he pushed his head on to the ground with a great force. The last thing he saw was Pj's eyes turn black.

Chris bolted up and screamed, he looked around and noticed he was in Phil and Dan's flat. Tears started streaming down his face he brought his knees up to his chest and started bawling quietly. Suddenly he felt something on his back, he flinched and looked behind him, there was the real PJ. "Chris are you okay?" he whispered. Chris tried to respond but nothing came out, so he just shook his head no. Pj was silent for a second , then he just embraced Chris and whispered in his ear "it's okay Chris, it was just a dream, I'm hear now". Chris clenched the back of PJ's shirt and refused to let go. Pj laid them both down and fell asleep in Chris' embrace


End file.
